Ice build-up on the leading edges of an airplane, that is the wings and tailfins, is a dangerous problem. It has been and continues to be one of the leading causes of airplane crashes. The ice build-up adds to the weight of the airplane, interferes with airflow, and causes critical aircraft components to freeze in place.
Presently there are only a few options available to overcome the ice build-up problem. One option is to attach expandable rubber boots to the leading edges of the airplane wings (and tailfin) and actuating the boots (usually with air), such that they extend in a direction away from the leading edges. The purpose of this is to cause any ice build-up on the leading edges to break apart and fall to the earth. One of the problems with this is that if the boots are deployed too early, then the water/rain on the leading edges has a tendency to freeze the boots in place. This leads to more undesirable ice build-up.
Another option is sometimes referred to as the weeping wing design. A pump is provided and it pumps antifreeze fluid (glycol) through small holes in the leading edges. One of the problems with this option is that the fluid runs out too quickly (it typically lasts for 2 hours), and thus the fluid reservoir is always is in need of refilling.
Another drawback associated with the first two options is that they each require constant pilot attention.
Another option is to provide electrical heaters for heating the leading edges and using the heat energy to melt the ice. However, electrical heaters cause an undesirable draw on engine horsepower and may undesirably increase the risk of a fire on the aircraft.
Thus, there is an immediate need for an apparatus and method for melting ice build-up on leading edges of an airplane that is easy to use and install, energy efficient, lightweight and reliable. There is also a need for the apparatus to operate in a manner that poses little risk of starting a fire on the airplane.